youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SeaNanners Gaming Channel
Adam Parris Montoya (born: ), better known online as SeaNanners Gaming Channel or simply SeaNanners, was a gameplay commentator on YouTube. In the past, he mainly commentated over Call of Duty and played on Xbox 360, but he has recently made "the full switch" to PC gaming and has done a large assortment of smaller first person shooters, as well as Minecraft Let's Plays and assorted other games with his fellow YouTubers. After his last video on May 14, 2018, he stopped uploading regularly. The only information about the hiatus comes from a clip on Hutch's Twitch page. As of 2019, it is unknown if where he is now, or his future for his YouTube channel is. Personal life Adam is currently in a relationship with Cathy Diep. Cathy and Adam met during his employment at Machinima.com when Adam was a host for the Respawn team, and she was in Marketing. They kept their relationship secretive initially, until Cathy appeared in some of his videos where they were playing games together. Many people often believe the occasional rumor that Cathy and Adam are married, even though Adam has stated that they are not. History Adam previously worked for Machinima Respawn in Los Angeles with fellow YouTubers such as Hutch, Mr. Sark, OpTic J, ChilledChaos, and Fwiz. Adam has been focusing on his personal channel. He had many shows on Machinima Respawn, such as "Hello Everyone! My Name is SeaNanners", "The Joy of Gaming" and other shows such as "Respawn Inbox" and vlogs on Respawn with fellow directors, Mr. Sark and Hutch. Soon after Hutch left his job at Machinima, for his own personal reasons, Adam did the same, with Mr. Sark trailing along after a few months. Adam often games with other well-known "Let's Play" YouTubers, such as GassyMexican, CaptainSparklez, Ohmwrecker, ChilledChaos, Mr Sark, GoldGloveTV, TheRPGMinx, and others. Name "SeaNanners" was originally his Xbox Live gamertag. When he first created his account, he tried to use Nanners, because one of his friends used to call him bananas for nanners. However, Nanners was already taken, and he was given the suggestion of SeaNanners. Daily life Adam's daily work-life includes playing various games, and editing/uploading captured footage to YouTube. Besides this, he lives a healthy life of exercise, having notable skill and keen interest in skateboarding and other sports. He also enjoys wine. In the video "Adam the Craftsman" by YouTuber DanielCiurlizza, Adam is shown to be a very talented artist, a hobby he occasionally pursues. "Never Trust Nanners" "Never Trust Nanners" (NTN or #NTN) is a saying developed by Adam's gaming partners which references his gameplay in the Garry's Mod gametype, Trouble in Terrorist Town. The game involves a group of unknown players ("Traitors") attempting to kill all those not within that group (the "Innocent") while the Innocent attempt to discover and eliminate all the Traitors. As Adam is often selected as a Traitor and is quite proficient at convincing the Innocent of his trustworthiness (before killing them), Adam's friends have become quite skeptical of his innocence. Adam, as a Traitor (or aiding one) often ad-libs elaborate stories to attract innocent players, before killing them all. These stories are also told in many of his other videos, such as his Hidden series, and usually precede his killing of another character. Fellow YouTuber ChilledChaos when being chased by Adam once said "Spoon, if I die, I'm with Nanners!" and hid in a closet that Spoon was close to. Spoon, being a traitor as well, revealed Chilled's spot, allowing Adam to enter the room and murder Chilled's character in the game. After such a brazenly treacherous deed, Chilled yelled, "Never Trust Nanners!". When playing the Garry's Mod gametype Murder, whenever he's the murderer, he mostly tells the others he's giving them a chance to lure them in, before killing them. In Episode 7 of GassyMexican's Gmod Murder Let's Play, he agreed to do the honorable thing with Gassy, Gassy shooting the gun at him, and Nanners throwing the knife at him, but when Gassy grabbed the gun, Adam threw the knife at him (as it was another trap), causing Gassy to angrily shoot him dead. Watchmojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels Adam was ranked #6 in this episode. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views